


You Are the Light of Rao in My Sky

by rebelrsr



Series: 30 Days, 30 Prompts [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Kara and Alex get ready for Christmas dinner.





	You Are the Light of Rao in My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt-adjacent since this was my initial plot idea for the Kalex Secret Santa 2018 challenge. Right up to the point I really read Alsike's wish list and realized I'd completely missed all of the wishes ;)

“Hey, did you call Eliza?” Kara dodged Alex in their tiny kitchen with the ease of familiarity. “Is she going to make it?”

Alex’s reply was lost in the slam of the oven door. “…she’d try. She’s got a meeting with the Board of BioGen tonight, but she’s looking into a last-minute flight out.” Tilting her head, Alex regarded Kara. “I know you wanted her here, babe. I do, too.”

Eliza’s absence was the only thing keeping their Christmas dinner from perfection. Pouting, Kara mumbled, “I could go get her. We’d be back in plenty of time. Even before the Grinch comes on.”

“Really, Kar?” Digging her phone from her pocket, Alex thumb-typed for a minute. “I can’t believe I owe Astra a hundred bucks. She said you’d try to pick up Eliza.” Her smile said she didn’t mind losing the money. “Hey, I’ve got a delivery coming. Can you see if there’s a package in the hallway?”

“Did you start nipping the eggnog already?” It was Christmas Eve. No one was delivering anything, unless Alex had been lying all these years and Santa Claus was real. She peered through the door anyway. “Nothing. Sorry. I hope you didn’t pay extra for holiday delivery.”

“Keep an ear out, will you? I don’t want it to sit out there. Someone might decide to pilfer it, and it cost an arm and a leg.” Alex grabbed the Scotch and poured a drink.

Kara crossed the tiny space in a flash. Alex had been doing so well lately. She wasn’t letting her backslide. “Have I mentioned how sexy you are?” She wrapped Alex up, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. “The SuperFam won’t be here for at least a couple of hours, and the turkey will take even longer.”

“ _Now_ who’s been drinking the eggnog?” Alex didn’t move away, though. Her lips were warm and soft, yielding as Kara went back for another sample. Her hands slid into Kara’s hair, deftly removing the scrunchie holding Kara’s ponytail. “I knew I shouldn’t have let Kal leave that bottle of Czarnian ale here at Thanksgiving. Did you spike the stuff in the fridge?”

Kara picked Alex up easily. “Four years and you think I need to be drunk to want to fuck you?”

She laughed at Alex’s faux shock. “Kara Zor-El Danvers! When did you learn to curse?”

“About the same time I moved in with a cranky fourteen-year old Earthling.” Humming along with Bing and his dream of a white Christmas, Kara spun them into a waltz. “She taught me all the best words in English – along with some _very_ interesting things to do with my tongue.”

Teeth scraped futilely against Kara’s neck in response. “I did _not_ teach you to curse.”

“Maybe not, but you aren’t denying the thing about the tongue,” Kara teased.

Teeth were replaced with lips and that aforementioned tongue. “Put me down, you alien brute! We have things to do, and I don’t want to miss the delivery. I _did_ pay extra for a guaranteed delivery today. I’m not letting you sweet talk me out of my clothes just in time for one of us to have to answer the door.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kara wasn’t ready to give up. She kept dancing them toward the bed, partially hidden by the clothing racks dividing the bedroom from the main living space.

Alex’s hair tickled Kara’s neck as she shook her head.

“Superspeed?” _Someone_ blew a raspberry against Kara’s neck. “Alex Danvers! I can’t believe you!” Now Kara bounded into the bedroom and tossed Alex onto the bed. Hands on hips, Kara threw back her shoulders and posed. “Surely you recognize me! I’m famous.”

Despite the laughter in her eyes, Alex pursed her lips. “I’m sorry. You don’t look familiar.”

That was a very clear challenge. “Well, I do usually wear a uniform.” Kara slowly raised her hands, fiddling with the top button of her blouse.

Alex’s gaze tracked the movement, and Kara knew she’d won this round.

She shoved the first button through the buttonhole. One finger dragged down, separating the material slightly. Not enough to display her Supersuit. Yet. “Tell me when you remember who I am, Miss Danvers.”

“It’s Agent,” Alex corrected puckishly.

Kara rolled her eyes. “ _Agent_.” She undid a second button. Then a third. Rao, she loved listening to Alex’s heart beat as it pounded with her growing excitement. Loved watching the flush that stretched from Alex’s checks down to the neckline of her favorite shirt.

Dinner and deliveries could wait. Kara could not. She finished unbuttoning her shirt, no longer interested in drawing out the suspense. The blouse slithered to the floor along with the pants she hastily shoved over her hips.

The suit?

That stayed. Alex would _never_ admit that the Supersuit turned her on. The way Alex licked her lips and the way her eyes dilated, though… That gave Kara all the proof she needed. In a flash, Kara pressed Alex into the mattress and straddled her hips. “Any clue who I am now, _Agent_ Danvers?” Her lips hovered a mere millimeter from Alex’s.

“Sorry, no.” Alex’s voice had roughened, and her hands were already cupping Kara’s ass. “Could you give me a hint or two?”

Mimicking one of CatCo’s on-air reporters, Kara said, “Look up at the sky, Agent Danvers.” She stole a kiss. “Do you see that?” Rather than point, Kara stroked a finger over Alex’s lips. “Is it a bird? A plane?”

The body between Kara’s thighs shook with laugher. “Stop! Oh, my god! Don’t you dare!”

“It’s Supergirl!” Kara called out, still in her “reporter mode.” She posed again; fists planted on her hips.

“You are suck a dork.” Smiling now, Alex managed to slide nearly free of Kara so that she lounged against the pillows. “C’mere, Supergirl. I want to see if the rumors about your Superpowers are real or a complete exaggeration.”

Kara resisted for all of a second. She never could deny Alex anything. “I love you,” she whispered as she stretched out over Alex. “I’d give you the sun and the moon and all the stars if I could.”

“Don’t want ‘em.” Alex raised up, lips brushing Kara’s. “Only want you. Always.” The kiss deepened. Grew rough and frantic. “Forever.”

Impatient now, Kara reached for the hidden zipper on her suit. Alex’s hands joined in. Long, slender, talented fingers turned simply undressing into an erotic experience. Kara’s skin burned where Alex touched. “I’m asking Winn to redesign the suit first thing tomorrow,” she murmured between kisses. “This one takes too long to remove.”

Alex smiled into the next kiss. “But I’d miss the skirt.”

Kara gave in to impatience and used Superspeed to get the suit off. To hell with foreplay. Well, foreplay over her clothes, anyway. “I thought you were supposed to be less disgusting than a man. Wasn’t that one of the benefits of dating a lesbian?” She crawled up Alex’s body, enjoying the way Alex’s eyes slid over her body in a touchless caress.

“If you compare me to a man, I’ll have to prove I’m not,” Alex responded.

“Really?” Kara grinned so hard her face hurt then tried to rein it in. She’d gotten Alex here, gotten them both naked, for something a little less wholesome than laughing. Still… Rao, she loved the way Alex smiled. The way the corners of her eyes wrinkled. The way Alex actually looked _happy_. “I guess you could _try_ to make me believe you’re not.”

She allowed Alex to flip them over. Kept her powers tightly controlled so that Alex could be in charge for a while.

It was worth it when Alex ran her fingertips over Kara’s chest. The feather-light touch did more for her than anything rougher. It electrified her skin. Lit her nerves like wildfire. It took inhuman effort not to grip the sheets. Alex got so annoyingly smug when she pushed Kara into ripping them. She fought the urge to arch into Alex’s touch. Kara wanted _more_ , and she wanted it now.

Alex watched Kara shudder. Watched as she relaxed into Alex’s touch. “Take me, Alex. I need you. Please,” she begged.

“I’ve got you, Kar.” Alex reached over to the nightstand. She pressed her hand over an unobtrusive bio-lock. The drawer slid open and Alex set her hand on the second lock. “You ready?”

Alex asked. Every time. Kara held out her wrist. “Please, ‘lex.”

With a barely-audible click, Alex fastened the titanium bracelet around Kara’s wrist. A tiny green gem glowed amid the twisting strands of metal. Enough like an emerald in appearance that anyone unfamiliar with Kara’s true nature would never realize it was Kryptonite.

Kara braced against the immediate drain on her power.

When Alex touched her again… Kara arched up, no longer worried about throwing Alex off, or worse, into the ceiling. Christmas, the food in the oven, the mysterious delivery. They all faded when Alex closed the drawer and lay over Kara. “I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“I love you more,” Kara said. Her voice cracked. It always did when Alex professed her love. She’d never believed she’d have a home after Krypton. “You are the Light of Rao in my sky.”

“Sappy dork.” Alex’s next kiss was soft for an instant then her teeth latched onto Kara’s lower lip. The bite hurt; the pain sharp and unexpected.

Yes. Rao, _yes_! “’lex.” Kara’s hands scrabbled against the sheets. Needing to grip. To hold onto something. To _connect_.

One of Alex’s hands reached out. Her fingers entwined with Kara’s. “I’ve got you, Kar. Always. I’m here.”

There it was. The connection. Alex had always been her anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm not writing 30 days of prompt fills, I rarely do one-shots. So.... there was a lot more planned for this fic. Will you read the rest? That's a firm maybe.


End file.
